Pokemon: New World
by mysticsage0
Summary: History is written and rewritten millions of times by the actions of humans this is the tale one such event that leaves Ash and friends facing a whole new reality!


Hi everyone this is mysticsage this story has been in the back of my head for a while and I finally got around to doing something with it. I hope everyone enjoys it, and i apologize for any grammatical error that I missed in my revisions, I'm trying to get better. All criticisms and reviews are welcome as long as they are actually constructive and aren't overly mean after all, I'm only posting this in hopes of becoming a better writer. Anyway, enough with my useless and depressing ramblings, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I only own original characters that are in this story i have no rights to any Pokemon characters or anything along thoselines that may crop up

* * *

><p>"I have finally done it- I have found a way to make myself ruler of the entire world!" thought Giovanni as he watched scientists working on labs and test samples from the observation deck in his underground laboratory.<p>

They had begun this project years ago and after many millions of dollars it was finally all going to pay off in the form of the world. The difficult part of the entire process was finding people like himself, power-hungry people who could see the genius in his plan. Staring down at the dark lab that smelled of bleach and was filled with the buzz of monitors, he knew this was the place where everything would begin. As he continued to watch as the messy head scientist who smelled slightly of antiseptic and fresh blood walked in next to him.

"Sir, we have just finished using the last of the specimen that you have provided us, and I am pleased to announce we should be finished programming the machines to spread the newly created virus within the hour We should be ready to move into the testing phase," said the man, puffing out his chest in pride at his accomplishment- a real weasel.

"What do you mean _testing pha_se? I wanted the disease released immediately after you finished building in the fail-safes to make sure the condition is permanent," Giovanni said while rubbing his temples. Talking to people like this who had no spine gave him a headache.

"But- but sir, without testing the virus in its full form first there is no telling if it will even listen to the programs that we made, or even if the subjects will live through the transformation. We already know that approximately fifty percent of the specimens we tested the serum with were completely immune to its affects, so we should at least test the completed version once on an actual life form to make sure it even does what we think it should do," said the small man, putting his arms up into a defensive position." Please sir, I am just trying to make sure that you are pleased with the result; after all you are going to be taking a version of the virus yourself sir"

"Fine, what are a few more days when you're soon to be ruling the world," said Giovanni now rubbing his head even harder because of the weak worm beside him. "Just make it quick, my patience's is warring thin"

"Of course sir, the process will be done in a few days if we start with something simple," the scientist said with more confidence.

"Simple how?" he said just as his Persian walked in through the automatic doors looking for its master. It began annoying him even more than the weasel scientist because of its constant purrs for attention.

"Oh, any Pokémon should do I would think" said the scientist while stroking his chin.

"Use him then," said Giovanni, giving the Persian a swift kick sending the cat lurching onto his side with a yowl. "He is of no use to me if he cannot change to meet the needs of the new world and make sure it's the highest dosage that would be possible doctor"

"Right away sir," said the scientist with a grunt as he used his whole weight to drag the cat by the collar into an elevator leading to the lab below.

The young scientist Hyde continued to lug the cat with all his strength until two of his assistants came and helped him carry the cat over to the operating table, all under Giovanni's watchful eye. After restraining him the doctor called for a fresh syringe of a concentrated form of the virus.

"Are you insane, man? That might kill the poor thing and if it survives..." said one of his senor assistants in shock.

"I realize the implications, Doctor, but this is what has been ordered by Giovanni himself. I am not going to be the one to tell him, no, but if you want be killed then be my guest," said Hyde as he slammed his hands on the operating table.

After a few moments the man's shoulders slumped. "Fine, I understand," he huffed.

"Good. We have come too far to turn back," said Hyde, addressing everyone as he injected the mixture into the Persian. As soon as the "virus" hit his blood stream his eyes shot open and the cat started thrashing about on the table trying to get free.

Giovanni watched the cat's struggle chuckling as the scientists tried to figure out how to cage him. "If you can survive this my friend then you will be of some true use to me, the first of a new age," he said. He then walked out as the scientists sedated the beast and put him into a high-tech cell meant for observation. "An age where I am king and you my head general".

After what only seemed a few minutes the Persian woke from being sedated with glassy, feverish eyes. The large cat moaned in pain as he began to feel the steady body ache and fever the virus brought with it. The cat had in fact had been in the cage for three entire day without stirring from slumber as his flu like symptoms seemed to worsen. Many of the scientists worry that he would truly not survive the process.

"What's happening to me?" He thought as his body began to ache worse and worse.

"Doctor Hyde sir, look at these readings we have been getting! This must be because of the serum's concentration-he is going through the transformation at an alarming rate!" Screamed an assistant.

"I know," whispered Doctor Hyde as he stared transfixed in horror and elation at the Pokémon who was mutating before his very eyes. The bones and muscles in the animal could be seen and heard tearing and breaking under his skin as he screamed in agony, paralyzed by the sickening process. The large cat's hip bones could be seen shifting into a more upright position, his spin popping visibly up under his skin so you could see each bone. They shifted vertebra by vertebra down into a new position. Many of the young assistants and doctors couldn't stomach the gruesome changes that were taking place and left the room in a hurried run leaving only the head scientist and the woman who had first noticed the transformation, now was paralyzed by fright while Hyde was simply amazed and enthralled by what he was witnessing

"Sir we can't just let this keep going, we have to stop this!" she said, her eyes filled with tears, clenching her fists. She winced when the sound of the cat's arms and legs ripping out of their sockets while shifting into more human like proportions.

"Don't be stupid Eliza, this is what we were hired to do," he yelled, his sanity starting to slip away as the young man saw his creation come into being. A final deep wheeze vibrated in the souls of the two humans as the bones in the beast's torso spread apart and his muscles became far more toned then they had seemed before. Now beast man's wheezing stopped while now sitting in slumped humanlike position.

After a few minutes Eliza began to bite her nails. "That's it, I can't sit by anymore! I'm going in there" she said, shoving past the head scientist and opened up the sealed cage door . She rushed to the creature's side. As she rushed to his side the cage door was quickly sealed behind her by the head scientist. "What are you doing!" She screamed, whirling around with terror written all over her face.

"We can't have the specimen escaping" said the Hyde as he continued to watch the withered and slumped Persian

"You're insane she said touching the cat's neck to check to see if he was still alive. She could still feel his blood boiling and the muscles and tendons in his neck stretching under his fur along with the faint thump of his heart. As she watched him curl on the floor breathing she felt a mixture of awe and pity for the creature that lay at her feet. "This poor thing" she whispered while still leaning close to the Persian's ear it twitched and his eyes snapped open.

In a flash the beast man was up on his feet and had Eliza pinned to the wall breathing inches from her face showing his dagger like fangs to the shook of the two scientists. What have you done to me!" he rasped as he tried to use his new voice. At that moment Eliza's head was filled with questions and curiosity, about the creature that had her pinned against the wall. She could see the fear within his eyes. She couldn't help but pity the creature who obviously was still in so much pain.

"Please try and calm down your still in the process of changing if your not careful you are only putting yourself in more pain" she said tears feeling her eyes as she could see close up the muscles growing at an unnatural rate and could feel his growing strength against her neck "please let me help I promise to not let anything happen to you"

The man Persian only continued to stare into her eyes watching the tears that were running down her face. For some reason he couldn't help but feel that he could trust her despite his instincts. He knew his strength wouldn't last much longer and so as if by instinct he removed his hand from her throat and kissed her directly on the lips. Eliza quickly blushed a bright red and as the kiss ended the beast collapsed against her and before he completely fainted he whispered so that only she could hear

"Now your mine human you better serve me well" with that he completely blacked out leaving the girl pinned against the wall by his weight

With a start the anthro awoke from his reoccurring dream of when he transformed covered in a cold sweat and entangled in his covers. He could never fall back asleep after waking up from that dream so he decided that he should just get up even though it couldn't have been more than four o' clock and he wouldn't be let out of his room for another two hours. So he got up slowly stretching his tired muscles as he went allowing himself to forget about those horrible memories. He then silently stood and took a quick look around the room. Only 3 pieces of furniture besides the bed resided in his small hospital like room all of which he was sure was bugged so that they could watch him even while he slept. He rubbed his forehead vigorously at that last thought, "All these test and scientists must be making me paranoid".

He began to pace back and forth to pass the time since he had nothing better to do and he had already read all the books they had given him at least twice, which now lay in a small makeshift bookshelf in the corner. After a few more minutes of mindless pacing a knock was heard on the steal plated door before the person opened the door "Good Morning Neko-sama, ready for another long day?" came the cheery voice of one Eliza Thompson.

"I already told you how I feel about that name of yours Eliza and I would appreciate it if you didn't use it" The cat man said gruffly with his arms crossed.

"I know I know, but you have to have a name so you're just going to have to get used to it" she stated. At this Neko only scoffed before flopping back on his bed on defeat. At this Eliza only huffed "Come on Neko, don't do this now this is your chance to get out of this room for good! So please get dressed and let's get moving".

"Do I really need to put on clothes they are just so constricting, I don't know how anyone can stand wearing them" Neko whined causing Eliza to roll her eyes as she moved over to a small set of drawers and began picking out clothes.

"Yes you do its one thing when its just us or the other scientists but it was Giovanni's direct order that you were taught like a human so since he has called to see you, you have no other choice!" she said with a smirk as she threw clothes on top of him.

"Why didn't you say it was for Giovanni in the first place!" he said jumping nimbly out of the pile of clothes and began dressing hurriedly as Eliza chuckled at his reaction noticing one of the few looks of actual happiness he ever gave.

"It's hard to believe that this person standing in front of me now was once just an ordinary Pokémon. He has become so different I'm just glad I could be of some help to him" she thought, she was quickly brought out of her musing by the sound of Neko clearing his throat to get her attention.

"So Eliza… How do I look?" he asked his gruff voice unable to hide his embarrassment as his face turned a slight shade of pink. Eliza held back a laugh as she looked at the horrible way he dressed himself, his shirt was on backwards his jacket was a wrinkled mess and his tie looked like it may be strangling him.

Without another word she went about fixing everything so he wouldn't humiliate himself. Neko fidgeted nervously as she worked and finally once she had finished she took a step back with a satisfied smile and said, "Now that's better, now you look quite handsome in that suit if you ask me although its not really your style". With that Neko blushed even brighter before pushing past her so that she could not see his face.

"Thanks Eliza" he muttered under his breath

"No problem anytime" she said with a chuckle "should we get going Neko we don't want to keep Giovanni waiting".

"Yeah, right" he said with a hint of nerves "let's go". The pair moved quickly from Neko's room deep within the scientific research lab of the Team Rocket HQ towards the main elevator leading to the upper levels of the compound. From the elevator they made their way up threw the building and onto the ground level and, began weaving their way to a second special elevator that would take them to Giovanni's office. Neko never thought he'd be so uncomfortable walking the halls he had once prowled but, he could not help but flinch slightly as they went past one of the back entrances to the gym arena. The sound of some trainer and his pokémon losing a battle against one of the many substitute Gym Leaders made him cringe as he unconsciously distanced himself from the door.

"No one can see us there is no need to worry, you get a lot more confident over time" said knowingly Eliza as she noticed his reaction to the noises.

"Like I care what people think".

"Uh huh, whatever you say," she said as they finally reached the hidden doors of the elevator and hit the bottom. After a few moments of silence the doors opened and a thin attendant with a plastic smile greeted the pair.

"Good morning you two, Master Giovanni is expecting you Master Alpha if you would please step this way" the attendant beckoned with a wave and a fake smile to Neko. Slightly hesitantly Neko walked into the elevator and turns to find Eliza had a sad smile.

"What's the matter Eliza aren't you coming?" said Neko holding the door open making the attendant very nervous as he fidgeted in place.

"I think I'll be sitting this one out Neko sorry but I promise I'll be right here when you come down so just go ahead besides, you don't want to keep him waiting" she said with a slightly fake smile that Neko missed.

"Fine, if your sure Eliza I guess I'll see you later" he said releasing the elevatior and heaving a somewhat defeated sigh before the doors clothes and he began to rise to the place that existed in both his dreams and nightmares. As the seconds passed and the elevator continued to rise so did Neko's nerves as he let out a nervous gulp while the doors slowly opened and revealed Giovanni's office.

Walking into the posh office with its wall of windows and expensive furniture Neko couldn't help but feel a sense of irony as he looked at the turned leather chair and the hand of hiss master coldly waving him to the only other chair. It was still only a few months ago that he would have been on that very man's lap snickering at the myriad of people who were frozen stiff in the chair he was sitting in now. He now understood why the felt so afraid as Giovanni finally turned to look at what once was his loyal pet with a look that could only be called blood-chilling stoniness which, made him gulp again.

"There is no reason to be afraid of me Neko just relax" said Giovanni with his large smile as he got up from his chair so he could get a drink from the small bar in the corner "want a drink?"

"No No thanks" Neko was able to gruffly sputter as he covered his nose and mouth from the burning smell of the alcohol.

"Suit yourself Neko" said Giovanni with a shrug all the while hiding a contented smile that his creation was able to pass the test so easily and show just how strong his senses could be.

"Excuse me sir but I'd prefer if you please didn't use that name," said Neko eyes still water from the smell now n his master's breath. This comment only made Giovanni give a fake frown in response.

"Why I am still your trainer so I should be able to name you whatever I want and since I have to call you something, I might as well go with something that you are familiar with" he said with another nonchalant shrug " However, if you only want that name to be shared between you and that female scientist I can perfectly understand."

Neko quickly turned a bright red at this "No Sir, please I have no connections to that weak woman except for her scientific duties. She means nothing to me what so ever and I believe that you may name me what ever you feel like." He said vehemently almost shouting the last part in an attempt to hide his humiliation.

"Me thinks the lad dost protest to much but if that's how you feel then it's decided your name shall now be Neko permanently I'll have the scientists change the records for you" he said with a smirk "now if you excuse me Neko I must stop our meeting here for now but I hope you won't hesitate to stop by if you need anything" he said standing and leading Neko to the door.

"Thank you so much sir I am glad you could make time to see me" said Neko still slightly confused how he got in this situation with a name he hated and was pushed out of the office. Once he had left Giovanni dropped his nice act and swiftly moved back to his desk and pressed a button on the telephone labeled head lab.

"Doctor please move a head with stage one of area infections"

"Already one step ahead of you sir" came the voice from the other end "And, I thought you may want to know the final estimations for the infections incubation period before general transformation has just come in at almost exactly six days".

"Keep up the good work" said Giovanni obviously pleased with the news.

"Thank you sir "said the scientist as he ended the call.

Next he called in a small man who's position in internal affairs gave him control of many of the positions any scientist may be assigned to outside of Giovanni's own direct orders. Without waiting for the man to even sit Giovanni simply began barking orders, "I want the scientist named Eliza Thompson made project Alpha's permanent handler and I want it done as soon as you leave this office, now go". With that Giovanni turned to look out the windows behind him fully aware that the man was still frozen to the spot unable to move. After a few more moments the man's brain themed to thaw as he understood what was being asked of him.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't think I understand"

"It's not your job to understand it's your job to do what I ask of you"

"But sure Eliza is unqualified for such an important position she is only a lowly assistant after all".

"I don't care she could be of use to me in the future, now just do what your told before I find someone who will".

"Yes sir right away sir" said the little man as he scurried out of the office leaving Giovanni to scheme. Everything was falling into place so perfectly soon the world would be his for sure and it was all going to begin with those five towns he had chosen especially to create his new reality. Soon fate it self would be at his knees and no one would be able to stop him or his plans.


End file.
